The purpose of this conference travel grant proposal is to secure funds to continue to facilitate undergraduate student involvement in the Biennial Meetings of the International Society on Infant Studies (ISIS), which will be held next in Kyoto, Japan, during June of 2006. In continuance with a previous R13 undergraduate travel support grant obtained from NICHD for the 2004 meetings, the proposed grant would dovetail with unprecedented efforts being undertaken by the ISIS to target, develop, and internationalize infancy science researchers early in their careers. We are requesting monies to help offset the travel expenses of 10 undergraduate students to attend the 2006 Kyoto meetings. As determined by the Executive Committee of the Society, undergraduate research experiences form the substrate out of which the next generation of infancy researchers will be nourished, and it is essential for the well-being and future successes of the field of infancy research to increase the diversity of available mechanisms for funneling the best and brightest undergraduate students into the international field of infancy research. Indeed, many of the most successful scholars within ISIS first became involved with infancy research at the undergraduate level. With the goal of supporting infancy science researchers early in their careers, and of enhancing and globalizing undergraduate participation in all aspects of ISIS, the Society has established a multi-pronged initiative to internationalize undergraduate participation in infancy research at the 2006 meetings: the meetings will be cosponsored by the Japan Society for Baby Science, the registration fee will be waived for undergraduate students, undergraduates will participate in special conversation hours with international Early Career Award" recipients, the Undergraduate Research Committee at ISIS will once again host a "Luncheon with the Scholars" program, all breakfast and lunch expenses for undergraduates will be covered by the Society, and discounted lodging ($45/night) for undergraduates has been negotiated with the Palace Side Hotel (affiliated with Doshisha University). Although room and board expenses have been reduced considerably for undergraduates in attendance at the 2006 meeting, student travel support will still provide enormous incentive for students to attend the conference, given that airfare rates are currently in excess of $1500 and purchasing an evening meal in Japan can be an expensive endeavor.